


Of Annoying Roommates & Improvisation

by StellinaGatsby



Series: Of Casual Sex & Sugar Bombs [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Pansexual Lone Wanderer, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smoking After Sex, Vaginal Sex, welcome to rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellinaGatsby/pseuds/StellinaGatsby
Summary: Murphy can't get Barrett to give him and Lone Wanderer some alone time.They improvise.





	Of Annoying Roommates & Improvisation

She could hear the arguing even before she opened the gates into the station. It seemed Murphy hadn’t been able to convince Barrett to make himself scarce for their rendezvous. 

They’d have to improvise.

She glanced over at the empty Cornucopia Grocers. That would do. She double checked the building to make sure it was clear of any wildlife and that she could secure the entrance.

She got a pen out of her pocket and wrote Murphy a note on one of the boxes of Sugar Bombs she was delivering. 

She hoped he’d be amenable to her impromptu solution. She figured he would be. He had seemed to really enjoy both of their previous encounters and she assumed he was probably looking forward to today as much as she was.

She shifted her thighs against one another. She really was looking forward to this.

She skipped down the steps towards the station gates again, the muffled sound of Barrett and Murphy’s argument still audible.

She closed the gates as loudly as she could to let them know she was there. They both went silent.

Here goes nothing, she thought.

“Don’t  _ fucking _ lie to me!” Barrett seethed. “You want me gone because  _ she’s _ coming over.”

“Jesus, Barrett! Fine! Yes! My girlfriend is coming over. We’d like some privacy.”

“Oh, she’s your girlfriend now? Bull. Shit.”

“What is your problem? Who cares what she is to me? She’s coming to see me.”

“That bitch is using you.”

“Hey! That’s enough! What do you have against her? She’s never been anything but nice to you.”

“I! She!”

The gates crashed shut and the argument ended abruptly. 

Murphy sighed. It looked like he wasn’t getting laid today.

“Hey guys.” She peeked around the corner. “What’s happening?”

Barrett stormed into the back room and slammed the door.

Murphy rolled his eyes.

“Don’t mind him.”

“Okay?” She seemed apprehensive. “Here.” She handed him two boxes of Sugar Bombs.

“Oh. Thanks.” He glanced down at the boxes in his hands.

In faint, cursive writing, the first box said,  _ Meet me at the Cornucopia in fifteen minutes. _

He grinned. She was a genius. He nodded and she smiled back at him. She kissed him quickly on the lips before making her retreat.

“She’s gone, Barrett,” he announced after hearing the gates crash closed again.

Barrett came out of the back room, still smoldering.

“I hope you’re fucking happy,” Murphy said. The venom in his voice was mostly fake, but he was still pretty annoyed with his de facto best friend.

“Ecstatic,” Barrett said sardonically.

“God.” Murphy pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. “I need a cigarette.” He headed for the door.

Barrett started to follow him.

“I need a cigarette and I need to be alone,” Murphy snapped.

Barrett looked hurt and Murphy felt guilty for a second, until Barrett spit an angry, “Fine!” back at him and stormed back into the back room.

Murphy sighed. Seriously: what was his problem? He’d figure it out later.

Right now, he had an appointment to keep.

She had covered the windows the best she could. She had stripped off her armor, but left her boots and the rest of her clothes on.

She was standing behind the counter with one hand down her pants, warming herself up, when Murphy cautiously pushed open the door and peered in.

A smile spread across her face. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

She came around the counter to him. He seemed a little nervous, like he had the first time, and last time, but it never seemed to interfere with their fun. She pulled him down into a kiss. His hands immediately went to her ass, pulling her abdomen up against his groin. He wasn’t hard yet, but she could take care of that.

She pulled away from him.

“Hold that thought,” she said. She put a heavy beam across the door, effectively barring it from the outside.

He spun her back around and kissed her again. He kissed down her neck to the top of the buttons on her blouse. He started undoing them.

“Not today.” She guided his hands away, back to her ass.

He gave her a quizzical look.

“You don’t take your clothes all the way off for a quickie.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Maybe,” she responded coyly.

She hopped up so she was sitting on the counter and pulled Murphy to her. She was taller than him like this, which made the angle of their kiss a little awkward.

Murphy’s hands went back to her buttons.

“Just a few of them,” he murmured into her neck as he kissed down to her breasts. He undid enough buttons to expose her bra. He took off his glasses and stuck them into the pocket of his shirt before nuzzling into her chest, making a pleased noise as he did.

She tried to reach down to undo his pants, but she couldn’t reach from where she was. She wanted to touch him, to make him writhe and whimper like she had before - Murphy was so cute when he forgot to be anxious and was just enjoying himself - but she didn’t want to drop back to the floor and take his attention away from her breasts, which he had started roughly massaging through her bra.

In lieu of trying to reach to touch him, she undid the button and fly on her own pants and slipped her hand back into her underwear. She was wet already, but probably not enough for the fast and dirty sex they were about to have. She drew some of her slick up to her clit before sliding two fingers into her vagina.

Murphy removed his hands from her chest. He undid his belt and his pants, following her lead and shoving one hand into his underwear. The other arm he looped around her back to pull her to him; he kissed her neck again, nipping along her collarbone before sucking a fresh hickey into her skin.

She yelped softly. She didn’t mind the hickeys, even though she wouldn’t have pegged Murphy as the possessive type before. At least this one would be somewhere she could hide; Moira, Gob, and Nova had all hounded her endlessly trying to find out who had given her the last one.

She ground against the arm he had trapped between them. As he moved his hand to touch himself, it jerked against the hand she had against her mound. She slid a third finger in, making sure she was ready for him to be rough with her.

She was ready. Based on the way he was breathing raggedly against her neck, he was, too.

“You ready?” She slid off of the counter to the floor.

“So how are we doing this?” Murphy asked.

“I was thinking you could bend me over the counter and fuck me from behind.”

He cringed a little.

“You don’t like that idea?”

“I… I don’t know. I always felt like sex from behind… was kind of impersonal. Like, you want to fuck me but you don’t want to look at my face?”

“That’s not it.” She brought his hand up so she could kiss his palm. “The angle is excellent. For me, at least. I’ve been led to believe it’s pretty good for guys, too. And needs must. There isn’t really anywhere we can safely and comfortably lie down in here.”

“I guess.”

“I could blow you if you want.” She sucked his thumb into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. “But then what about me?” She pressed herself against him, her hand cupping him through his jeans. 

He pressed further into her touch. That and the memory of her mouth on him last time got him to full mast. 

He looked around. She was right: there really wasn’t anywhere they could lie down, or anywhere he could kneel in front of her to eat her out.

“Okay,” he groaned. “Let’s try it your way.”

She kissed him. Her tongue went into his mouth, sloppier and more insistent than usual.

“It’ll feel good. I promise. You can be rough. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Murphy swallowed hard. His cock twitched in her hand.

She led him around the back of the counter. She shoved her pants and panties down to her knees. She stepped onto a stack of what looked like broken shelves, raising her hips to the same level as his, and leaned on her elbows over the counter.

He swallowed hard. His heart was hammering in his chest loud enough that he was sure she could hear it.

He pushed his own pants down just far enough to free his cock. He lined himself up with her entrance. She was warm and wet, and waiting for him. He started to push in slowly; she pushed back against him, sheathing him to the hilt. He groaned at the sudden warmth and pressure surrounding him.

He took a few deep breaths. He dug his fingers into her hips and he pulled her to him. He tried to start out gentle, even though she said he could be rough. They hadn’t had as much foreplay as they normally did. He thrust into her, trying to keep his movements slow and shallow.

His lover got impatient and started moving back against him, deepening his thrusts.

He pulled halfway out before he slammed back into her. She let out a high-pitched cry.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No! Keep going!”

He picked up the pace, pulling her hips against his to add to the force of his thrusts. The head of his cock was brushing against something firm deep within her; every time it did, she let out another breathy cry.

She was right: the angle was spectacular. He wasn’t going to last. He was going to finish before she did.

He slowed down a little.

“No! Murphy! God, don’t slow down!”

He brought his right hand to his mouth, lubed his fingers with his spit, and started rubbing her clit. 

Her arms went out from under her, and she fell face first onto the counter. He paused for a second, to make sure she was okay, but she yelled, “Don’t stop!” and he resumed his onslaught.

He caught a glimpse of their reflection in the screen of a broken terminal, and that almost undid him. She had her eyes scrunched shut, biting her lip, as her high-pitched nasal cries still filled the air.

Her legs began to shake as she began to clench around him.

“I’m so close,” she said. “I’m so close. God, Murphy!”

He quickened the pace of his fingers on her clit. He couldn’t quicken his thrusts any more; he was already going full speed.

“Fuck!” She clenched down hard on him as her knees buckled. He caught her, the hand that had been pleasuring her going to abdomen to hold her up. “Keep going!”

He tilted his head back. He was close, too. So close.

He stole another glance at their reflection in the broken terminal. They painted a hell of a picture: worthy of any old porno holotape. If only he didn’t look like a corpse. But, shit, there were probably people who would get off on that.

It was with that thought in his mind that he shot into her, holding her hips still against him, as her walls continued to milk his orgasm out of him.

He looked down at her. She had her arms stretched out in front of her, her harsh breathing raising her torso and shifting her hips against him.

He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her upright, still impaled on him. He kissed her neck and shoulder from behind and slid his hands up to her breasts. She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck and then turned her head to kiss his lips.

She leaned forward again to pull off of him. A glob of his cum landed in her panties. He was momentarily embarrassed, but she laughed.

“I didn’t consider the clean up,” she said. She pulled her pants back up, and then went to her pack and fished out what looked like a torn up teddy bear. She reached into her pants and cleaned the mess away.

Murphy wiped himself off with his hand, wiped his hand on the leg of his boxers, and tucked himself back into his pants. He put his glasses back on and lit himself a cigarette.

He looked up and saw his lover giving him an odd look.

“What?” He took a drag from his cigarette. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked at it. “Is… that a problem?”

“No. Of course not. I mean... I’d tell you you’ll give yourself cancer, but if a megadose of radiation didn’t do that, tobacco probably won’t.”

He huffed a laugh. “Thank God for small favors, I guess,” he said, bringing the cigarette back to his lips.

She had gotten her armor back on and removed the beam from across the door.

“Do you want me to come back again next week?” she asked.

“Yeah. I’d like that. Maybe I can actually get rid of Barrett next time.”

She pushed herself up on her toes to give him a kiss goodbye.

When she pulled away, she clucked her tongue, like her mouth was dry.

“Your cigarette tastes bad,” she said.

“I need this if I’m going to put up with Barrett for the rest of the day!”

She laughed. She laid her hand against his cheek and kissed the other.

“I’ll see you next week,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Do people actually smoke after sex? Or is that just in the movies?  
> I don't know. I don't smoke.
> 
> Also, are y'all getting annoyed with nameless Lone?  
> I'm considering making her the same character as the Lone Wanderer who appears in my story "Hurry My Loved One".


End file.
